Sed
by KeyKnows
Summary: Simplemente no había agua, ni una gota, y Naruto moría, casi literalmente, de sed.


**Sed**

Aquel, era una de esos días donde la frase "El fin del mundo esta cerca" tomaba un aspecto muy trascendental, y no porque creyera en los locos que vagaban por la calle o en las profecías mayas, si no porque era uno de esos "extraños" días donde al abrir el grifo no caía ni una miserable gota de agua. Él, ya fuera por costumbre o "Porque sigues en tus intentos de contraer cólera" como diría la persona con la que vivía, tomaba agua de la llave, sin importarle realmente el cólera o alguna otra enfermedad que dicha acción podía acarrearle. Tenía sed, iba por un vaso a la alacena, lo ponía bajo el grifo y simplemente abría la llave, naturalmente bajo le desaprobadora mirada de su compañero, que en ese momento no estaba.

Así que como de costumbre, el había tenido sed y quería agua: Ohh mala suerte, que desgracia mas grande cuando se percato de su vaso no se llenaba y que de la tubería le llegaban extraños sonidos, que le hacían pensar a hablar cetáceo. Y después de cerrar y abrir la llave numerosas (y muy violentas) veces, se dio cuenta de que el fin del mundo SI que estaba cerca, si no los mataba un meteorito o el calentamiento global, los iba matar la falta de agua: Que ironía que pudieran terminar ahogados gracias al derretimiento de los polos.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Naruto dejo su vaso junto a la llave, y luego se dirigió al refrigerador, no sin antes mirar por la amplia ventana de la cocina, confirmando que se moriría deshidratado debido al sol que abrazaba la ciudad en ese momento. Abrió el refrigerador, echándole un vistazo rápido que le cerciorara el hecho de que no había nada que pudiera saciar su sed. Al darse cuenta de esto, abrió el congelador, notando que ahí tampoco había nada, sin embargo también le llego una gran idea. Si bien vacío, el congelador estaba lleno de escarcha, metió una mano y rasco las paredes del pequeño espacio, sintiendo de forma inmediata como el frío le llegaba a los huesos, pero antes de que esto realmente pudiera molestarle se llevo la mano a la boca, saboreando el extraño sabor de la escarcha y al mismo tiempo bebiendo el agua que pronto se formo dentro de su boca. Repitió la operación numeroso veces, sintiéndose de verdad miserable por haber recurrido a ese que consideraba su ultimo y mas triste recurso.

Ya casi terminando del todo con la escarcha, decido que si bien aun tenía sed, no podía seguir de ese modo. Cerró el refri y se dirigió a la estancia del departamento, sentándose en el sillón mas amplio y tomando el control, para pasar distraídamente por todos los canales, sin encontrar algo que no le recordara el hecho de que tenia sed, comerciales de agua, refresco, uno de condones que se situaba cerca de un lago, un potenciador sexual que podía beberse, la telenovela de las doce llamada "El manantial"…Todo, todo, en verdad que TODO, le recordaba que tenia sed.

Una vez mas, ya harto de que pareciera haber un complot entre todas las televisoras para hacerlo sufrir, se dirigió a la cocina, tomo el vaso que había abandonado hacia poco, rezándole a Poseidón o a algún otro dios que "por favor" saliera agua de la llave en el momento de abrirla: Poseidón, o algún otro dios, debía odiarlo. Ni una, ni una miserable gota del preciado liquido cayo, incluso si hubiera salido agua de color café se la hubiera bebido, pero ni eso se le había podido conceder, en su lugar los lamentos de la tubería surgieron. Y ya apunto de arrancar el grifo en su afán de encontrar agua, escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

No exactamente porque temiera la reacción del otro al ver el grifo arrancado, si no porque quería evitarse la inminente discusión que eso provocaría, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, y se dirigió una vez mas al refrigerador.

Mientras Naruto buscaba con desespero lo que sabía no iba a encontrar, Sasuke entro con bolsas repletas de la despensa que en ese ocasión había sido su turno en ir a comprar. Sin siquiera prestarle mucha atención a Naruto, dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacarlas, ante la horrorizada mirada de cierto rubio que se había dado cuenta de que solo una cosa faltaba: Agua.

Naruto se acerco con cautela, examinado todas y cada uno de los objetos que Sasuke había comprado, cuando este se dio cuenta de la escrutadota mirada del rubio, dejo de sacar las cosas y pregunto:

—¿Qué estas buscando?

Naruto, en un pequeñísimo momento de reflexión, pensó en que echarle en la cara que la segunda cosa mas indispensable para la vida, después del oxigeno, se le había olvidado, no era exactamente buena idea, así que decidió contestar con otra pregunta (sin recordar que recientemente había visto en televisión algo acerca de que contestar a una pregunta con otra era algo estupido):

—¿No se te olvido nada? —Dijo con inocencia.

Sasuke sopeso lo dicho rápidamente, haciendo remembranza de todo lo que había comprado.

—No —Dijo al final Sasuke, para luego disponerse a acomodar todo en su respectivo sitio.

—¿Seguro? —Lo cuestiono Naruto siguiendo sus pasos hacia la alacena— ¿Nada? —Volvió a preguntar en un nada premeditado tono cantarín.

- ¿Porque no me dices que se me olvido? –Respondió Sasuke un poco molesto por el, a sus ojos, irritante tono que uso Naruto.

—Agua —Le soltó el rubio mirándolo con reproche— ¿Cómo se te ocurre no traer agua?

—Hay refresco en el refri —Contesto el moreno, ahora sin inmutarse en la voz claramente molesta de Naruto.

—No, no hay, se acabo ayer.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a que te de cólera?

—Porque tampoco hay cole…Porque no hay agua —Dijo Naruto, y abrió la llave para demostrárselo.

—Bueno… —Comenzó Sasuke pensándolo por un momento— Ve a comprar algo —Dijo al fin.

—No. Tú debiste haberla traído

—Si —Concordó Sasuke mientras guardaba lo ultimo que iba en el refrigerador—Yo _debí_ —Dijo acentuando el pasado del verbo.

—Bueno, entonces debes ir –Le ordeno Naruto, nada dispuesto a salir o morir sediento.

—Si, voy a ir… —Dijo el otro, sorprendiendo sobre manera a Naruto, quien esperaba alguna discusión antes de que Sasuke terminara por aceptar—…Voy a ir a ver a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto el rubio incrédulo— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque es mi amigo —Respondió con obviedad el moreno— Regreso al rato.

Y así, sin más, solo despidiéndose de Naruto con unas palmadas en el hombro, volvió a tomar sus llaves y salir por la puerta, dejando a su compañero completamente en shock, no únicamente por su ida repentina, si no por su completo desinterés en su persona. Se dirigió a la recamara que ambos compartían, mientras soltaba improperios contra Shikamaru sin saber exactamente porque.

Una vez en la habitación, se dejo caer cual bólido sobre la cama, pensando en que Sasuke era un desgraciado y que cuando regresara iba a matarlo y blablabla…Sin mucho esperar, logro conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertó, miro su reloj de pulsera, notando que había estado durmiendo (mientras soñaba con ríos y enormes botellas de agua), cerca de tres horas. Con cara de sueño, fue en dirección a la sala, para encontrarse con Sasuke viendo la televisión. Aun enojado con el, se sentó a su lado, notando que este apenas y se inmutaba con su presencia. _Maldito _Pensó el rubio con saña.

—Tengo sed —Dijo en voz alta, sin esperar realmente una contestación, la cual de hecho se hizo presente con una prepotente sonrisa de parte de Sasuke.

—¿Quieres leche? —Le pregunto en tono malicioso el Uchiha— Por que tengo de sombra.

—NO, gracias —Respondió Naruto. Porque no (al menos no ese noche), no se iba a beber la "leche" que Sasuke le pudiera ofrecer.

Sasuke se encogió en hombros sin dejar de sonreír, como diciendo "Tu te lo pierdes", haciendo que el enojo (aun de origen un tanto desconocido) de Naruto se acrecentara.

Después de un rato en silencio, Sasuke se levanto y fue a la cocina, para luego regresar y ponerse detrás del sillón, a la altura en la que estaba Naruto.

—Aun no hay agua —Informo con poco interés— ¿Seguro que no quieres leche? —Volvió a preguntar.

Naruto refunfuño con intangibles murmullos, solo entendiéndose algo como "bastardo".

—Toma —Escucho que decía Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se volteara— Lo que menos me hace falta eres tu lloriqueando toda la noche porque tienes sed.

Naruto tomo la botella de agua de un litro, mirándola como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Luego dirigió su vista a Sasuke, con un extraño gesto mezcla de puchero, mueca y sonrisa, que hizo reír al moreno internamente. Sin decir un gracias o siquiera un gruñido que demostrara su agradecimiento, Naruto se volvió para seguir mirando la tele, esta vez bebiendo agua sin parar.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante ese hecho, para luego sentarse a lado del rubio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma distraída, gesto que, de momento, Naruto se sentía lo suficientemente benévolo como para aceptar: Después de todo, le había llevado agua.


End file.
